dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Full Power Energy Wave
& or & or or & or & or & |similar='Angry Kamehameha Death Cannon Death Impact Double Buster Elegant Blaster Energy Cannon Explosive Demon Wave Final Shine Attack Gemini Shot Kamehameha Maximum Flasher Namekian Final Flash Photon Flash Punishing Blaster Super Vanishing Beam Surprise Blast' }} Full Power Energy Wave (フルパワーエネルギー波''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series or 強力エネルギー波),Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan, 1990 also called Super Energy Wave (スーパーエネルギー波)Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, 1991 or Super Ki Wave (超気功波, Chō kikō-ha),Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku, 1993 is a powerful energy wave technique. To use it, the user starts by charging an energy sphere in their hand(s). Then, they draw their hand(s) forward and fire the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. The union between Full Power Energy Waves of a varied number of fighters is called Combined Energy Wave. Overview Sansho, Nicky, and Ginger first used this technique in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone. Bardock used the Full Power Energy Wave to finish off Toolo. He later used it to kill the last two remaining members of Dodoria's Elite. Bardock also uses a Full Power Energy Wave to finish the Flash Spirit combo he used against Frieza's army in the TV special Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. On planet Namek, Jeice used a Full Power Energy Wave to attack Goku while Goku was facing Captain Ginyu. Salza used this attack on two occasions in Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge: against Goku and against Piccolo. He was about to use it a third time after Cooler's defeat, but was killed by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon before he could. Android 13 used a Full Power Energy Wave against Goku, and later against Gohan after Gohan attacked him with a Masenko in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!. Super 17 used it to kill Dr. Gero, and later during an assault on Goku (in episode "Raising the Stakes"). Full Power Energy Wave is one of the most common Blast 2 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series and the ''Raging Blast'' video game series. Users This list refers to all the users of this technique and similar techniques in the anime, as well as in video games. *Battle Jacket *King Piccolo (Explosive Demon Wave) *Piccolo (Explosive Demon Wave) *Nail *'Bardock' (Flip Shoot, Rebellion Trigger) *Fasha *Raditz (Begone!) *Nappa (Bomber DX) *Saibaman *Frieza Soldier (Energy Wave) *Appule (Energy Wave) *Cui *Zarbon (Elegant Blaster) *Dodoria (Maximum Buster) *'Jeice' *Burter (Blue Impulse) *Captain Ginyu (Milky Cannon) *Frieza (Punishing Blaster, Death Cannon, You Will Die By My Hand!) *Mecha Frieza (Death Blaster) *Rasin (Gemini Shot) *Lakasei (Gemini Shot) *Medamatcha *Cooler (Death Flash) *'Salza' *Neiz *Garlic Jr. (Death Impact)Dragon Ball Heroes, 2010 *Ginger (Ginger Buster) *Nicky (Lozenges Blast) *Sansho (Una Zhu Fire) *'Android 13' *Android 17 (Photon Flash) *'Super 17' *Android 19 (Photon Wave) *Dr. Gero (Photon Wave) *Broly *HatchiyackDragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, 2010 *Pikkon (Namekian Final Flash) *Trunks (Double Buster) *Gotenks (Double Buster) *Supreme Kai (Energy's Last) *Kibito Kai *Super Buu (Vanishing Beam) *Kid Buu (Vanishing Beam) *Tarble *Neko Majin *Onio *Ledgic Gallery References See also *Full Power Energy Ball Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Beam Attacks